This invention relates generally to magazine and paper holders and, more particularly, is directed to a nesting magazine organizer.
Open ended containers for holding and organizing magazines and other papers are well known. Such containers are formed with parallel, spaced apart side walls connected by a bottom wall, a rear wall, and either a front wall or a top wall. If a top wall is provided, access is attained through the front of the container, and if a front wall is provided, access is attained through the top of the container. The side walls have dimensions generally at least as great as the magazines to be received therebetween, and are made of a sturdy plastic, cardboard or like material.
As with most containers, a problem occurs during shipping of the containers. Specifically, because of the free space between the side walls, the containers occupy an undue amount of space when shipped. This results in an increase in the shipping cost of the same, particularly when shipping thousands of such containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 776,042 to Acheson discloses a packing and display box which is used for storing and displaying bluing devices in the form of sticks. The box is formed in two halves which are Joined together by nails during shipping and are separated into the two halves for display thereafter. The two halves can each be used for displaying the sticks. However, the two halves, when joined together, are flush with each other, thereby requiring the aforementioned nails to temporarily secure the two halves together during shipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,065,922 to Cutler discloses a receptacle formed of two halves which are hingedly connected to each other. However, only one of the halves is used for storing materials, and the other half is used as a cover.
German Offenlegungsscrift No. 1,486,241, which was filed on May 6, 1965 and published on May 29, 1969, discloses a packaging container of foam plastic, with a base and side walls designed so that containers can be stacked one on top of the other, and aligned with others alongside. The construction, however, requires a relatively complicated configuration, with edges thereof formed with a zig-zag type shape in order to intermesh with each other.
French Patent No. 1,253,068 discloses a container having two identical separable parts which are held together by tongue-type connectors. In this manner, the positioning of the tongues must be precise in order to obtain a secure fitting of the separable parts. The tongues therefore increase the manufacturing costs and complexity of the container.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,903 to Sanders et al. discloses another container held together with snap fasteners.